Struggle of the Multiverse(A Game Idea)
Okay, So I made a blog explaining a couple of Ideas I had, this was one of them. Struggle of the Multiverse is a fighting game in lieu of the likes of Street Fighter or Marvel vs Capcom. It's a Six Button fighter, meaning: Light, Medium, Hard Punches and Short(Light), Forward(Medium), and Roundhouse(Hard) Kicks. 16 characters.(8 starters, 8 secrets) The "Multiverse" would be various fanons for various franchises. F.EX: DBZ, Sonic, DMC, Mario, etc. This is a WIP(Work in Progress), so as this heading says, the rest will eventually be filled out. Modes There are various modes to be featured in this game. * Arcade Mode - Pick a fighter and go through their individual storylines. * Versus Mode - Go head to head with another person or the AI * Dramatic Mode - Team Up with a partner and go through a set of bosses * Training Mode - Brush up on your skills, practice combos, or just beat up the special NPC(s) for the fun of it. General Story Various universes have been linked together for a single purpose: A Tournament. Not a tournament to see which universe survives and which one doesn't. No, just a tournament to see who is the best. The Strongest. In no way shape or form is this a plot to conquer everything. That's just nonsense. Starter Characters Our starting characters in this game. Jino(DBZ Fanon: Universe 88) Jino is a Saiyan raised on Planet Earth. A strong, kind, loving individual. Father of one and happily married. In this game, he is a "Shoto" Character, the Ryu/Ken type of character. Special Moves: Ki Blast(Input: Down, Down-Forward, Forward + Punch): Fired from one hand, a ball of energy that flies at the opponent. Can be fired in the air. Ryuu-Uppercut(Input: Forward, Down, Down-Forward + Punch): An Anti-Air move. Jino rises into the air in a spiraling uppercut. Can be used to break combos. Whirlwind Kick(Down, Down-Backward, Backward + Kick): Moving forward, a series of spinning kicks are performed. Ignores Projectiles fired on the ground, can be used in the air. Unique Moves: Donkey Smash(Input: Back + Kick): Planting his hands on the ground, he does a forceful kick with both of his legs. Can launch the opponent away. Taunt: Jino strikes a pose in the manner of Jonathan Joestar from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. A Pose he once struck in the Cyro Saga. Super: Super Saiyan Surprise(Input: Double Ki Blast input, but kick instead of punch.): Jino transforms into a Super Saiyan, unloads a barrage of Ki Blasts, Teleports behind the opponent, and knocks them into the barrage. Then quickly firing a large beam as well. Once the sequence ends, he reverts back to his base form. Personal Story: When he'd heard of the news, Jino seemed rather excited about it. The event in of itself was intriguing. A Tournament for a Multiverse. That said, he trained quite a bit in preparation. However, deep down, he felt a bit of doubt about the innocence of the concept itself. He also worried about his family and friends. Nevertheless, he entered regardless of the stakes. Ending: With Jino the victor, he celebrated. The host was defeated, but it all worked out in the end... Sort of. When he returned from the event, he was met with a not so happy group of his friends and family. None of them were too pleased about him sneaking off to some fantastic event and never saying a thing about it to them at all prior... Joel "JoJo" Kujo(JJBA Fanon: Continental Conquest/Sunrise Oversoul) Joel is a fairly normal individual, or one would think. He is known as a Stand User. His Stand is named "Kiss of Judas," and it manifests as a warrior-like spirit. Has the ability known as Soul Search, and punches things a lot. Typically, only other Stand Users can see Stands. That said, only stands can harm other stands. In the case of this game, non Stand Users can see Kiss of Judas and such. In this game, he is a "Boxer" Character, the type that only punches. Special Moves: ORA ORA ORA(Input: Down, Down-Forward, Forward + Punch): A series of quick punches thrown by Kiss of Judas. They hit hard, and they go quickly. Can be done in the air. If Kiss of Judas is active, he will go forward automatically. If Inactive, the attack is stationary. Air Judas((Hold)Down, Up + Punch): An Anti-Air move, Kiss of Judas will rise upwards with a headbutt. Can be used as a combo breaker. If Kiss of Judas is active, then the move isn't as instantaneous. But there is super armor at the beginning. If Inactive, the attack is instant, but there is no super armor. Extension((Back, Down-Back, Down, Down-Forward, Forward + Punch): A Command Grab. What happens is that Kiss of Judas extends its Index and Middle fingers quite a bit and if they connect with the opponent, it will put them in hitstun and drag them closer. If Kiss of Judas is active during this move, he can follow up with another attack. If inactive, the opponent is only dragged closer. Unique Moves: Stand Manifest(Medium Punch + Medium Kick): This move allows for Joel to summon Kiss of Judas/to recall Kiss of Judas. Depending on the state, this affects the special moves. Taunt: Joel stands tall and points at his opponent, back to the screen as well. He also, playfully, tells his opponent that their next "line" will be x. Usually their catchphrase. Super: Memory of Fortunato((Hold)Back, Forward, Back, Forward + Kick): being a close range super, Joel cries out the name of the fallen Fortunato Zeppeli, strikes his opponent with a hook, and then Kiss of Judas roars as it pounds the opponent into the air, ending with a forceful strike to send the opponent flying into the wall. Will cause the opponent to bounce off the wall. Personal Story: Set at an undisclosed point in time, Joel catches wind of this tournament. The concept was bizarre, a "Multiversial Tournament." Having a feeling that the event seemed shady, that there was an ulterior motive, he enters. Whether he is right or wrong, time has yet to tell. Ending: With the defeat of the host comes a close to the tournament. Joel, as he returns home, reflects upon his continually bizarre adventures. His thoughts dance and sing, knowledge of other universes make them really ring to him. Regardless, he relaxes knowing there's good that prevails. Synth(Series Fanon: ) Synthess, commonly known as "Synth," is a hard working, generally all-loving, robot girl from a far flung future. Though her code may be outdated, she's able to shapeshift, so long as what she's shifting into isn't bigger than her. She's not exactly experienced in combat either. In this game, Synth will have a bit of an odd playstyle... Special Moves -WIP- Unique Moves -WIP- Taunt Synth, depending on the opponent, will try to shapeshift into who she is facing. If she's unable to, she'll instead just put on a mask with the image of her opponent's face. In the case of a mirror match, she'll just look very confused. Super -WIP- Personal Story In the distant future of one such earth, a young female robot was in the process of cleaning up the labs she worked at. While working, she received an odd transmission. It was a bit scratchy, a bit odd, but it was about a tournament of the multiverse. Curious, she goes to investigate the matter... However, it may appear that this transmission wasn't meant for her, but someone else... Ending The day is saved, and against all odds, Synth was able to overcome not only her limitations as a robot, but also overcome much stronger opponents. Feeling confident in herself, she goes to return to her future... But not before dealing with a green and blue robot. One who had begun to cause a lot of trouble.(Spoilers: She wins.) Zold the Zeti(Sonic Fanon: Apollo Series) the Zeti race was a race thought to be long gone. A myth, a legend. Then the Deadly Six were discovered by a Blue Hero, his young companion, and their archnemesis. However, some time after the events with the six, more of their race emerged. One such Zeti is Zold. In this game, Zold's playstyle is more defense oriented due to his nature as an Earth Elemental. Special Moves -WIP- Unique Moves -WIP- Taunt -WIP- Super Aqua Needle Armor(Double Quarter Circle Motion + Light Punch & Medium Kick) A Transformation based Super, through the power of the Chaos Emeralds, Zold gains the Aqua Needle Armor. His movement speed increases, and he gains a defensive boost, allowing him to tank a lot of damage. However, as a trade off, while this form is active, he is unable to block. Personal Story -WIP- Ending -WIP- Character 5(Series Fanon: ) Special Moves Unique Moves Taunt Super Personal Story Ending Character 6(Series Fanon: ) Special Moves Unique Moves Taunt Super Personal Story Ending Character 7(Series Fanon: ) Special Moves Unique Moves Taunt Super Personal Story Ending Character 8(Series Fanon: ) Special Moves Unique Moves Taunt Super Personal Story Ending Secret Characters Secret Characters are special characters that have to be unlocked in some fashion. In the case of this game, when you meet the requirements to unlock a character, you face a "Shin"/Boss version of that character. The "Shin" version is much stronger than the playable version. In some cases, they're in a transformed state. SC1(Series Fanon: ) Unlock Condition: Get at least two perfects before reaching the final stage, one Super KO on the penultimate stage, and defeat the final boss without continuing. Special Moves Unique Moves Taunt Super Personal Story Ending -WIP- NPCs Non Playable Characters. Characters exclusive to certain modes. Legion of Nicolas The Training mode exclusive NPCs. These helpful individuals are gladly letting the player character do as they please. They come in various flavors: * DBZ!Nico - a Saiyan who loves to fight, often brash and very often bold. His reason for being here is so that he can get stronger from the Zenkai Boosts that Saiyans naturally receive from near-death experiences. * SMB!Nico - A fairly normal human being who comes from the Mushroom Kingdom. He was on vacation... That's kind of it, he really doesn't have any reason why he's here. * StH!Nico - the leader of the legion, fastest hedgehog of all time. The most powerful too, destined to be the most heroic. The tournament has nothing of interest for him, so he lets our cast train with him. * MM!Nico - A robot from the future. His reason for being here is because he believes that robots are severely underrepresented. He didn't qualify for being on the roster, but he'll gladly train those who are. * FT!Nico - A powerful guild member from a far away land. Quite experienced in magical arts. He's only here to see if he can show his expertise to others. The Host The final boss, of Arcade Mode and Dramatic Mode. His true name is unknown, but he has a motive: Take over the Multiverse. The Host may seem like an affable fellow, large and in charge, not exactly evil looking, but he is the Main Antagonist of this game. He's very unforgiving if you make a mistake, and he will exploit the flaws you possess.